The General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at Boston University School of Medicine is sponsored by the National Center for Research Resources (NCRR). The GCRC supports the mission of the sponsor by providing an environment for research and training and by providing a location for the clinical research funded by the National Institutes of Health (NIH).[unreadable] The GCRC is located at Boston University Medical Center, which includes the Schools of Medicine,[unreadable] Dentistry, Public Health and Boston Medical Center hospital, and supports research services, specialized[unreadable] laboratories and a clinical research-training program for scientists in Medicine, Pediatrics, Surgery,[unreadable] Neurology, Anatomy and Neurobiology, Psychiatry, Dentistry and Public Health. The facility provides[unreadable] investigators with the following: 1) the ability to conduct studies in a controlled environment in both adult and[unreadable] pediatric inpatients and outpatients; 2) the resources for collection of specimens and specialized tests (e.g.,[unreadable] video taping, bone density, body composition, etc); 3) the expertise to conduct esoteric laboratory testing[unreadable] and exercise physiology measurements; 4) a bioinformatics core with professionals to assist with statistical[unreadable] design, data management and analysis; 5) a private environment conducive to exploring patterns of[unreadable] behavior; 6) the location for education of future scientists and physicians in patient oriented research and 7)[unreadable] research subject advocacy.[unreadable] This Center serves nationally recognized researchers focusing on the health of the inner city by studying[unreadable] AIDS in children and adults, rare diseases, hypertension in African-Americans, inner city asthma, substance[unreadable] abuse, child development and alcohol dependence. Translational research is being conducted in the Center[unreadable] on hemoglobinopathies, periodontitis, osteoporosis, UVB photo therapy, gastrointestinal peptide and[unreadable] scleroderma. Annually, on average, the Center has 22 professionals, sees 2500 subjects, has 6000 visits[unreadable] and over 50 active studies.[unreadable] The General Clinical Research Center is the operational entity and the place for NIH funded researchers[unreadable] to do bench-to-bedside research and physician scientists to address the full spectrum of public health issues[unreadable] facing children and adults living in the city.